A Tale of Two
by punkchick99
Summary: This story tells the tale of two. The two, most unlikely.


**A/N: Just something I threw together. Check it out? And review PLEASE. Review thy little hearts out. Bring me JOY! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This story tells the tale of two.  
One, him.  
Two, her.  
This story tells the tale of the most unlikely two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat alone. Think nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing, see nothing, be nothing. Nothing. He thought of nothing. He stared blankly.

The wall's intricate patterns converged before his eyes, blurring into a singular shape. Not blurry from tears, no, but blurry from pain. No longer could he cry. No longer could he think straight, eat anything, sleeping was a long-gone pastime. All there was left to do now was sit. Sit and stare. At what? Nothingness, a never ending void of complete and utter nothingness. He had nothing left, he had no one left. And that was how he spent the time. Sitting, staring. Nothing.

And then it was time. Time to return, time to face them, time to get on with it. He thought about not going back, but what else was there to do? What else could he do? The only other option was to waste out the rest of his life in this room, this chair, staring at this pattern on the wall. And so he got up. He stretched from side to side, left to right, breathed the musky air in and out, flexed his fingers.

He grabbed his trunk, his wand, and changed his robes, and descended down the stairs, blinking at the light pouring in from the adjacent window. It had been so long since his eyes had experienced the sensation of light. "Ow," he said, though it came out as a whisper rather than a yell. He coughed, testing out his voice. It had been too long since he had uttered a word.

Now he was out the door, whispering a locking charm and security spells to protect the mansion, wondering to himself why he even bothered when there was nobody left to live in it. He turned to look at it one last time blankly, barely focusing at all. And then, with a 'pop', he was gone, and it was as if he had never existed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She laughed at his joke dutifully, not really finding it that funny, but being The Good Girlfriend. He laughed along with her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close as they ate. She liked the closeness. She liked being near him. He made her feel better, feel safe, warm, wanted, needed, loved. And that was all she really needed.

She started to drift away, her thoughts wandering from him, but was quickly nudged out of her reverie. He was looking at her adoringly, a grin splashed across his face. "You want to go hun? You look a little distracted." She re-focused and snapped out of it, smiling up at him. She squeezed him tighter, replying, "No babe, its ok. You finish first, and then we will go okay?"

He smiled back at her and picked up his fork again, thanking her. "Won't be a minute," he winked, ploughing into the food as if there were no tomorrow. She smiled weakly, the smile not reaching her eyes. The fantasies started to come back, her eyes becoming glazed again, the laughter and chatter becoming a dull hum in the back of her mind.

All too soon she felt him shift a little, and blinked a few times to bring his face back into focus.

"Ready babe?" he asked, noticing nothing amiss.

"Yep," she replied, standing up at the same time as he did, their arms still wrapped around each others waists.

They exited the Hall together, him saying sweet nothings in her air, her thinking sweet nothings in her mind.

As they passed through the doors she accidentally bumped into a figure – once again she had to focus to make out their identity.

"Watch it Malfoy," she called behind her as he walked away.

Instead of coming back to fight, to taunt, to jeer, he kept walking, only glancing behind him for a split second.

"Sorry Weasley," he whispered to her, and she barely caught it.

She stared behind her, trying to put together what had just happened.

"Gin, are you okay? Gin?" said Harry worriedly, putting his arm up to shake her shoulders gently.

She tore her gaze away from the blonde boy's retreating back and stared up at her loving boyfriend, smiling wanly.

"Of course Harry, what were you saying? Something about Quidditch?"


End file.
